Bestiae homo fit amor
by WolfyGirl1235
Summary: The Warriors of Chaos and The Warriors of Cosmos have all become walking-on-two-legs, butt kicking, talking, clothing wearing animals. Watch as Cosmos's Warriors find love and search for their Crystals. Enjoy. Read and review. Please?
1. AN: Which Cosmo warrior is which animal

**MQ (Mystic Quest). **Dalan Robinson - Wolf

Lilac Hall -

**I. **Warrior of Light - Wolf

**II. **Firion - Jaguar

**III. **Onion Knight (Tamane) - Tiger

**IV. **Cecil Harvey - Artic Wolf

Kain Highwind - Leopard

**V. **Bartz Klauser - Bear

**VI. **Terra Branford - Ocicat

Celes Chere - Cougar

**VII. **Cloud Strife - British Columbian Wolf

Tifa Lockhart - Lioness

Aerith Gainsborough - Burmese

**VIII. **Squall Leonhart - Lion

**IX. **Zidane Tribal - Golden Lion Tamarin Monkey

**X. **Tidus - Golden Retriever

Yuna - American Curl Cat

**XI. **Shantotto - Deer

Prishe - Coyote

**XII. **Vaan - Cheetah

**XIII. **Lightning - Panther

**My OCS:**

Jessica Goldhart - Snow Leopard

Gladiolus Richards - Mouse

Faith Matthews - Cascade Mountain Wolf

Wildrose Flores - Macaque Monkey


	2. AN: Which Chaos warrior is which animal

:bulletblack: Dissidia: Warriors of Chaos- Animal Form

MQ. Gilgamesh - Snake

I. Garland - Stoat

II. Emperor Mateus - Fox

III. Cloud of Darkness - Cougar

IV. Golbez (Theodor Harvey) - Wolf

V. ExDeath - Mutt

VI. Kefka Palazzo - Snake

VII. Sephiroth - Pine Marten

VIII. Ultimecia - Ferret

IX. Kuja - Bengal cat

X. Jecht - American Foxhound

XII. Gabranth - Badger


	3. Chapter 1: What happened?

**Wednesday, December 11, 2013**

**Okay this is a rewrite. I repeat: a rewrite of **_**my**_** story. It's **_**mine**_** and don't try telling me otherwise. The new name is "Bestiae homo fit amor" which is Latin for "A human love that becomes a animal love." I don't know. This has some swearing and a kick-ass attitude. Booyah**_**. Bia qzo sehonl ev xumzq idk kincdoll ofpn myuko aey.**_

_Location:Ultimecia's Castle_

Squall Leonhart woke up to a head-splitting headache and a sore aching body. _Oh, Lord, what the hell just happened to me?_ he thought as he removed his gloves and looked at his hands. His nails...no his _claws_ were long and sharp and darker in color than before. He recoiled at the sight. He had to find the armory in this castle_ right now_. He ran down the stairs, past doors, down hallways, until he got the room he was looking for. He picked up a breastplate and looked at his reflection. He nearly dropped the piece of armor in shock and revulsion.

His face was more feline. His eyes, mouth, nose, and ears were catlike. His skin...no _his fur _was the color of a lion. And, oh god, did he just see fangs when he opened his mouth? And if he was a cat then he should have a tail. And there it was when he looked behind him, flicking around like nobody's business. He was shocked. No he was more than shocked. He was in pure panic and he wasn't a person who panicked very easily.

_How and why did this happen to me? Did this happen to the others?And if it didn't, will they laugh at my appearance? And if this did happened to them, will they have an answer?_ he thought in panice. His thoughts were bordering on hysteria. It took him several times beofre he calmed down and controlled his emotions.

_The best solution is to find the others and wring the neck of whoever did this, _ he thought as he started for the door. Normally he didn't look to the others for help, but in this case he had because he wanted some damn answers.

_*Meanwhile*_

_Location: Edge of Madness_

Jessica Goldhart woke up groaning and in pure agony as she held her head. Let me describe her to you: she has reddish-golden blonde wavy locks that reach her shoulders, he bangs place neatly to the side of her face, sea green eyes, honey colored skin, and a heart-shaped face. She wears a black sleeveless dress shirt with a zipper instead of buttons, her shirt was half zipped, a black tank top under the dress shirt, a white cami underneath the tank top, black skinny jeans, and combat boots. She has a tattoo of a skull and crossbones on her left shoulder and a tattoo of a black dragon on her back with the words "_Mors indignum uisitauit_" wrapped around the dragon like a ribbon.

And she has two custom-made guns: a sliver handgun that she likes to call "Heartbreaker" because of that broken heart embellishment and a black handgun that she likes to call "Death Bringer" because this black gun has a picture of Death on embellished on it. Heartbringer has the words "_Love kawai samun ku kashe_" engraved and Deathbringer has the words "_Mors impii visitet_" engraved on I am done describing her.

Jessica sat up really slowly so as to not cause herself more pain. _Oh great. Which Warrior of Chaos caused this agony? I'm thinking it was the Jester. He just _loves_ to cause people pain. I think he lives on it, _she thought in pure disdain. She truly hated that man, if he could even be called a man. She prefers to call him Fiend rather than his given name because he wasn't even human so therefore he did not deserve a human name.

As she stood up, she looked around. She was at the Edge of Madness. Why? Because she wanted to kill Chaos and, when that bright flash occured, she was rendered unconsious. And, suddenly, she could hear the scolding she was surely going to get from Firion for her rash actions. She felt guilty and she didn't feel guilty often. She didn't like worrying him. _He's probably worried to death about me,_ she thought, feeling even more guilt. She had to go back to the Sanctuary and explain her actions to him.

Jessica started walking to the exit when she noticed her hands. Her fingers had claws instead of fingernails and her skin had turned to white fur with black spots. Like a snow leopard's. She started to breathe shakily. If her her hands and arms looked like this, chances are the rest of her body was the same and she had the feeling that she had a tail. She looked behind her. Yep there it was, a tail. _This must've happened to the others because I'm not that unlucky and the Gods don't hate me _that_ much, _she thought. She ran towards the exit with the intent of finding the others, getting some damn answers, and murdering the asshole responsible.

_*Meanwhile*_

_Location:Kefka's Tower_

Terra Branford slowly got up and looked at her younger companion. The Onion Knight...Tamane...was unconsious and she noticed that he had reddish-orange fur with black stripes. Tiger stripes. He had black claws instead of fingernails and a tail. She sighed. If she had a mirror she could look at her reflection to see what she looked like because she knew that her own physical characteristics were altered.

But right now she couldn't care less about what she looked like; she had to make sure Tamane was alright even though she knew that he was perfectly capable of looking out for himself. He was younger than her, but only by three years though he didn't look his age. Despite this, he was far stronger than her. He was able to find hope even when things were bad and he wasn't the one losing control of his powers. That last one wasn't true because he didn't have _any _powers that were magical at least.

_Oh Tamane. How is it you're able to find hope even when all seems lost? I envy you for that, _she thought. She sighed. Now was not the time to dwell on that type of topic. For now, She must make sure Tamane is all right. She heard a slight groan from the young man. "T-Tamane? Are you all right?" she asked him even though full knowing that he was not. The young man sat up slowly so as to not cause himself more pain. "Yeah. I'm fine. Though some parts of my body hurt," he replied. She breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank Heavens,_ she thought.

"Are you fine, Terra?" he asked, a bit worried. She didn't seem harmed but sometimes injuries can be on the inside and for all he knew, she could have a broken rib or internal bleeding. "Yes. I'm fine, Sir Knight," she said. He was relieved though a bit irked that she called him "Sir Knight" instead of Tamane like he asked her to, but he didn't let it bother him.

"Terra, I have a question. Why do I have claws?" he asked. She sighed and explained to him that he was a tiger and that she think the powerful magic that, only minutes before, washed all over the world . "Ah. And that would explain why you look like a cat.," he said. Terra looked a bit surprised at this and looked a bit worried. Tamane, seeing her worry, quickly said, "No. Don't be worried. You look cute." Terra cheeks heated up and she quickly looked away.

_Nice going, dumbass,_ he thought, _Now's she's thinking that I'm...what's the word Zidane used?...ah yes 'hitting'...hitting on her. I hate myself right now._ He quickly looked away and though about how to make the problem right. "Er...Thank you?" she said a little confusedly. "Your welcome," he replied a little too quickly. She blinked.

"Um...we should meet up with the others to see what caused this," he said a bit embrassed. He got up and held out his hand to help Terra up, despite knowing full well that Terra can get up on her own. Cecil must be rubbing off on him. "I agree," Terra said as she took his hand and stood up.

"Next stop, Order's Sancutary," He said.

_**A/N: How was it? Was it good.? Read and Review. And yes, I made the Onion Knight 15 years old. So what? Don't shoot me because you don't like it. And don't shoot me for making a bunch of OCs and canonical characters love canonical characters. I can't do fanfics: They characters either come out of character or the fanfic is just plain stupid. And I can't do embarrassed scenes justice.**_

_**Translations:**_

_***Latin* Mors impii visitet - Death visits the wicked**_

_***Latin* Mors indignum uisitauit - Death visited the unworthy**_

_***Hausa* Love kawai samun ku kashe - Love only gets you killed**_

_***Lunarian* Bia qzo sehonl ev xumzq idk kincdoll ofpn myuko aey - May the powers of Light and Darkness ever guide you**_


	4. Chapter 2: Worry

**Sunday, December 9, 2013**

**I love Final Fantasy. And I hate Resident Evil: Code Veronica X. Why? Because it fucking sucks that's why! Now I can go on and on about how much it fucking sucks but I won't because you, the readers, are not here to listen to me complain about Resident Evil: Code Veronica X. You are here, by your own free will, to read a fanfic that is fucking crappy. Enjoy! **_**Bia qzo sehonl ev xumzq idk kincdoll ofpn myuko aey.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dissidia Final Fantasy. I do not own Square Enix. I only own the OCs. I do not own the characters made by Square Enix. I don't even own the Resident Evil: Code Veronica X game. I only mentioned it!**

***Mutters* Resident Evil my ass. I own Resident Evil 4, 5, and 6 for PS2 and PS3 and **_**those **_**games were a hell of a lot better than **_**that**_** piece of shit for a zombie game. Shoulda been called "Shit Evil: Code Veronica X" not "Resident Evil: Code Veronica X." It doesn't even deserve the damn name "Resident Evil."**

_Location: Order's Sanctuary_

Firion was pacing in front of the tent he and Jessica shared. He was pacing because he was worried about her. Worried because she has been missing for hours. _And_ didn't help that he was a jaguar that can walk on it's hind legs. Sheesh, Jessica goes missing and he and the other warriors at the sanctuary end up as animals that can walk on their fucking hind legs.

And it didn't help that everyone was keeping calm. Well _almost_ everyone. That damn split-souled knight was practically frantic with worry for Terra and her young companion. At least he could take comfort in knowing that Cecil was worried that their friends were missing, as well. Even though Celes repeatedly told Cecil, "Calm down. I am sure Terra and Tamane are fine. Mankins and strange magic won't stop them from returning," the young man was still worried.

Finally, Kain had had enough of Firion's pacing aand snapped, "Stop pacing! Your making everyone nervous." The weapon specialist shot a glare so fierce that it could make a mankin quail. But Kain ignored him and went back to his thoughts. Firion stopped pacing and sat down. _I have to keep calm until Jessica gets. And when she _does_ get back, I'll give her _hell _for worrying me, _he thought. With a sigh, he took his sword and began cleaning it. He looked over at Cecil, who _finally_ calmed down. With a hidden smile, he looked down at his blade. No matter how hard the split-souled knight tried to keep his feelings hidden, he wasn't fooling anyone.

They've only been on this god-forsaken place for few months, or so the Warrior of Light says. _How do you know?_ Firion thought. _How do you know how long we've been on this godforsaken place where the gods battle over trivial things? _And even if he voiced his thought he would get no answer. But he was no fool. He knew the answer: Time had no meaning here. And the longer they were, the more on edge everyone was. It also seemed, to him at least, that the other warriors were developing feelings for one another even though they would deny it. It was no use for someone as observant as he.

With a sigh he went back to what he was doing. So preoccupied was he that he didn't seem to register that a certain auburn-haired woman had returned. And said woman yelled, "We're back!" For everyone to hear.

**A/N: Aaaaannd here's chapter 2. I hope you like it. Oh and I am so sorry about any and all spelling errors. Read and review.  
**

**Translation:**

_***Lunarian* Bia qzo sehonl ev xumzq idk kincdoll ofpn myuko aey - May the powers of Light and Darkness ever guide you**_


End file.
